When Green Meets Blue
by 5harky
Summary: But for now, he'd just keep planning. Keep dreaming. For the day that Green met Blue. And they both fell in love.  AkuRoku, for 8/13/10


Hullo guys! Happy AkuRoku day! I'm just a few hours late, actually, since it's only 3am when I'm submitting this, so...yeah. I decided a few months ago that I would definitely do something for today, and I ended up hanging out with friends. I'm telling you now, that this is based on what happened to me today. What Roxas thinks, is what I was thinking. This is dedicated to my Riku, who I'm hoping will some day be my Axel, like in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. I also don't own the line of lyrics at the very beginning that is from 'I'm Ready by Jack's Mannequin'.

* * *

_And today was a day just like any other._

Green. All he could see was pure, acidic, emerald, bright green staring right into his own blue eyes. It wasn't much of a staring contest, as it was just for fun.

They were surrounded by friends, laughing, talking, and wrestling. They weren't alone; they were among good friends, and having fun, and being teenagers.

But all there was was the green staring back at him.

Roxas was captivated. Enthralled. By the green that seemed to stare into his very soul.

There was a smirk; a small quirk of the corner of lips, showing slight amusement as the green looked him over.

It had started out innocently enough; a contest, to see who could make who laugh. First, Sora had faced Axel.

Everyone knew who would win. Sora couldn't keep a straight face if his life depended on it; not around his friends at least.

Then they went around the circle. Axel to Marluxia, Axel to Namine, Namine to Sora, and so on. But as soon as Axel turned to Roxas, the blond wanted to panic.

There was no way he'd win against Axel. Axel could make him smile from just looking at him. He could make Roxas laugh from the smallest joke.

But he accepted the red-head's challenge, trying to calm himself. He had to at least try.

But it never failed. The moment he opened his mouth, a joke dancing on his tongue, the blond lost it. Falling back, laughing his loud laugh that had been called adorable by most of his friends, and wishing that he could at least have had some sliver of a chance.

But the game commenced. And Axel tried him again. And every time, Roxas quirked his lips, grinning, or burst into laughter.

Eventually, the game wore down, and Roxas looked to Axel, a grin still plastered onto his face, and he saw the red head calming himself. Long legs crossed, hands on his thighs as he breathed deeply, almost slipping into a meditative state.

Leave it to Axel to be completely calm amongst all the chaos.

He slid up to him, crossing his own legs as he sat in front of him, their knees touching as he copied Axel's position, looking up at him with smiling blue eyes. Green met blue.

And all he could see was green.

There was no more point to it. A few jokes were cracked still, but there was no winning or losing. It seemed…calm.

Everyone else around was still going on as normal; Marluxia and Sora were wrestling, Namine was recording them on her camera, a small smile on her lips as she watched her friends tumble around her living room floor.

But Axel just smiled at him, like he was the only one in the room. It made Roxas' heart flutter in his chest, the butterflies dancing in his stomach as well.

He wanted to say it. It was on the tip of his tongue.

He had actually been planning on telling him today; they were originally going to be at Roxas' house. But plans changed, and friends needed to see other friends before the summer had gone.

He felt a growing need to just say it; tell him, confess, spread it out. But something held him back.

Fear. Doubt. Worries.

But there wasn't as much of that holding him back as there had been previously.

A smaller confession had already been made a few weeks prior. A slightly nervous, and yet seemingly bold declaration of fact.

"_Well, I have a crush on you…Just to, ya know, let you know…"_

But no true sign of saying, _"Hey, I want to date you, because I think I'm falling for you."_

And today was the day that he was going to say it. He had planned everything out. It was all going just fine.

It was on the tip of his tongue. Dancing across his taste buds, just begging to be said.

He formed it in his head, and then felt it on his lips. _'Axel, I really like you…Like, I think I'm falling in love with you.' _

That's what it would be.

Now to just breathe.

In.

Out.

And…

Hello there, Sora. What're you doing on our laps?

Arms wrapped around the brunette on either side; Best friend and good friend hugging the bundle of interrupting energy.

The moment was gone; the bond between green and blue in that moment had been lost, taken away by clear blue eyes and spikey brown locks.

But, that was fine.

Today…just wasn't the day.

Soon, Sora moved, bounding into the kitchen at the mere mention of something sweet to eat.

And blue met green again, and eyebrow rose on each, both intrigued at the prospect of getting something sweet to eat.

Chocolate chip cookie dough?

Now that sounded good.

"Shall we go see what we're missing, Roxy?"

"Sure."

Both green and blue stood, quickly darting into the kitchen where the rest of them had gone.

Not today.

But someday soon.

Someday soon would be his moment.

Just not today.

But for now, he'd just keep planning.

Keep dreaming.

For the day that Green met Blue.

And they both fell in love.

* * *

A/N: "This is not a composition. This is a confession." - Reno, 'Somewhere in Midgar Two Children' by redcherryamber.


End file.
